Khaliz-Dorahn
(PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Khaliz-Dorahn is a plane in the Multiverse. Unlike other worlds, it is not defined by a unique characteristic but rather by its history, since one of the most powerful and destructive creatures to ever live, known as the Evil One, brought it to the verge of extinction both by its own means and indirectly. Origin Though the exact origin of Khaliz-Dorahn is unknown even to its denizens, it is believed to have come into existence around the year 941 AR (3559 Pre Mending), and said year was eventually branded 0 KY in the Khalizor Year calendar. Khaliz-Dorahn's geography began with a large and compact land mass that eventually began splitting until it reached its actual form. Even though life originated in its first decade of existence, sentience life didn't evolve until around the year 400 KY, and these first sentient lifeforms where the elves. These elves developed societies and tools to build villages in which they began to live. They also developed a language now known as Ancient Khalizor (most of it is archaic, but it set the ethimological roots for Modern Khalizor). Calendars The Khalizor Year calendar was established after the Rehisons determined the approximate year of Khaliz-Dorahn's origin, branding it as 0 KY. The Rehisons also established the following system for the measurement of time: they split each year into thirteen months, each consisting of three eleven-day weeks, totaling 429 days a year. The Khalizor Year calendar remained for 2105 years, until the day Pandora saved the plane from planeswalker invaders. After said event, the calendar was replaced by the New Khalizor Year, which marked the year of Pandora's ascension (1992 KY) as the year 0 NKY. The number of months, weeks and days in each year remained the same. Locations Main Continents The High Prairies/The Blasted Lands The High Prairies were the most mana-rich and beautiful location in all of Khaliz-Dorahn. They were a perfectly balanced ecosystem that all Khalizors sought to protect and conserve. They were destroyed during the war against the Evil One. After a failed attempt at trying to kill It, they were obliterated, turning into the Blasted Lands, a barren waste in which mana is stale and no life can ever prosper again, losing their beauty forever. The Isle of Rehis-Dorahn Formerly a peninsula, as time went by it got separated from the mainland and became an island. It is the birthplace of the Rehisons, and it's mostly covered by forests and farmlands, although a substantial amount of it consists of foggy marshes that only locals can traverse without getting lost or hunted down by the wildlife. Near the southern shore stands the largest forest in the island, which is known as the Duskwood for the constant twilight-like obscurity created by the cluster of trees. Danuria The birthplace of humanity. Most of the country is covered in tall meadows although a forest lies at the easternmost part. At the edge of the forest stands the tallest building in Danuria: the Temple of the Order. Though there are many small towns, Danuria has three large cities: * Lumia: the capital of Danuria. It lies a few kilometers west of the Temple of the Order and is filled with academies and museums, since Danuri from Lumia study to become erudites, scholars and historians. It is named after "Lum" the Ancient Khalizor word for "enlightenment". * Trupia: It stands around the middle of the country and to the south, near the frontier with Fellorie. Trupia is mostly covered by barracks and arenas, since it is the military capital. Those who aspire to become soldiers and join the Danuri army train in Trupia. The Ancient Khalizor word "Trup" translates as "army". * Gaalia: The westernmost city, Gaalia is a place for Danuri healers to train. In Gaalia, Danuri can learn magic healing that has been passed down for generations, alongside alchemy. It is named after the Ancient Khalizor word "Gaal", which used to mean both "healer" and "savior" but later only retained its "healer" meaning. Gaalia literally translates as "land of healers". The monument that honors the League of Five and those who fought for the imprisonment of the Evil One was erected in Danuria. Lafterwal A volcanic peninsula that lies to the west of the Main Continents. It was colonized a few centuries after the origin of Khaliz-Dorahn and its inhabitants used their magic to seal off some of the volcanoes to allow for the expansion of their civilization and the foundation of more cities. At the westernmost point, standing right on the edge of a cliff, stands the Lafterii Tower, the tallest building in the country and the headquarters of the Lafterii Magistrate and the most respected wizards and elementalists. Fellorie A planice that lies south of Danuria and a harsh, desert environment. It isn't inhospitable, however, since humans managed to colonize it and live in the punishing conditions. Fellorie used to have an area of high entropic energy to the east, which was used as a stage for the defeat of the Evil One and the creation of the Shield, which now stands in that same place. New Fellorie After the creation of the Shield and the beginning of the War of the Shield, the Fellors were evicted from their homeland and forced to cross the Blasted Lands, reaching a country they named New Fellorie. New Fellorie is covered in massive mountains, and the Fellors settled in a plateau in the middle of the land. The wildlife of new Fellorie includes elementals and feral wolves. The Darklands The Darklands are covered by a marshland that secretes gases that are so thick, they've created giant smoggy clouds that cover the entire region in obscurity, earning it its name. The Darklands were never properly colonized, since most of ithe region is constantly being roamed by the undead. It does, however, have one building: a castle that Thellior and Makranos raised when they got locked in the Darklands while trying to invade Khaliz-Dorahn. Unknown Continent Tizzany The southernmost country of Allagras's Domains and the Unknown Continent. It is mostly inhabited by the merfolk so the cities' layout is distributed along the eastern shoreline, although there are some cities towards the center to allocate for the needs of the allied races. The western shoreline is uninhabited since a few kilometers into the ocean rises the Tideshift. The Tideshift is a massive, unending tornado that creates ripples in the water surrounding the Unknown Continent, raising what is known as the Wall of Storms. Though it rose half a century ago by the inhabitants of the continent to discourage Khalizors travelling there from the Main Continents, it is now in charge of Allagras, who uses his tidal manipulation powers to make the Wall of Storms impregnable. Gendra SImilar to Danuria, most of the country is covered by a vast meadow, although the easternmost side shares the forest with Endris-Dorahn a few kilometers before the border between both countries. After the surge of the dryads, Gendra was allocated as their territory and their jurisdiction. Prosania Prosania was established by the human settlers that migrated from the Main Continents. Prosania is filled with mines and quarries, granting numerous materials for the construction of fortresses that cover most of the country. Most of the buildings in the country resemble Danuri architecture. It is the military capital of Allagras's Domains and the main line of defense against those who live past the Korrinary Range. Prosania is the only place in all of Khaliz-Dorahn in which the mineral known as Soulstones (used to control evil spirits and turn them into allies) can be mined. Endris-Dorahn The first location of the Unknown Continent to be claimed. It was colonized by the Rehisons who renamed themselves the Endrisons. The entire country is covered in a dense forest with some farms where the main elvish settlements lie. Unlike their homeland of Rehis-Dorahn, there are no mires in Endris-Dorahn, but the northermost part of the forest resembles the Duskwood, and is called the Neo Duskwood in its honor. Mawdryk's Haven, the headquarters of the Endrison leader, is set in the Neo Duskwood. Beragnos Beragnos is a mountainous country where the Korrinary Range (the frontier between Allagras's Domains and the res of the Unknown Continent) lies. Beragnos is not a part of Allagras's Domains. It is a cold wasteland that is constantly being punished by snowstorms and freezing, sharp winds. Only the most savage and feral creatures live there, and multiple attempts to scout the region were stumped before expeditions could even get halfway through the Korrinary Range. The Deadlands A stale marshland covered by a malignant aura that automatically raises dead bodies. It is plagued with undead and haunted by spirits. Reolem Subturgia Factions Main Continent The following are the original factions and races from the world, before the creation and imprisonment of the Evil One and their consequences. The Rehisons The first elves to exist were born in a peninsula that eventually separated from the main continent and became an island. They named the world Khaliz-Dorahn, with "Khaliz" being the Ancient Khalizor word for "home" and "Dorahn" the Ancient Khalizor word for "birth" and subsequently named their homeland Rehis-Dorahn, with "Rehis" being the Ancient Khalizor word for "origin", establishing themselves as the "originally born" to the world. They populated the entire peninsula and became harvesters, developing farms even in the dangerous marshes. For a couple of centuries, they were the only sentient race in the world. The Danuri However, as their population grew, the Rehisons began talking about colonizing the rest of the world. While the majority remained in Rehis-Dorahn, a substantial number of them headed north, arriving at a place they named the High Prairies. Despite the immaculate perfection of the region, they realized that said beauty required life to develop naturally, and if they settled there, the perfection would be lost. Instead, they headed west, and arrived at a place they named Danuria after "Danuur", the Ancient Khalizor word for "horizon". In Danuria, they found a new species: humans. Though not as advanced as them, the elves discovered the humans were sentient as well. They accepted them into their society and shared their knowledge. With different resources to work with, they gave up crop farming instead developing a new economy proper to the country itself, working with wood, rocks and minerals, animal farms and more. As time went by, humanity thrived and elves and humans began procreating together, reaching a point where only humans remained in Danuria. The Lafterii Not all Danuri remained in Danuria, however, since some decided to follow in the steps of their elvish predecessors and find new places. Some headed east, went past the High Prairies and found a new peninsula they named Lafterwal (after "Laft" and "Wala", the words for "progress" and "prosperity" respectively). There, they were influenced by the red and blue mana of the region and began developing magical capabilities, becoming wizards and elementalists. They chose a life of erudition and scholarship, and their magical prowess brought two new types of sentient creatures into being: the elementals they summoned and the goblins which, thanks to the new mana flow the Lafterii generated, evolved from feral creatures that lived in the volcanic regions. Human Lafterii have a special quirk: they can weild either red or blue mana but never both. Elementals seem immune to this since they have been known to be capable of using both types of mana. The Fellors Those Danuri who headed south instead of west came accross a pseudo-desertic region they named Fellorie (after "Fellor", "tough" or "harsh"). They chose to learn how to survive in the roughest of conditions and conquered the region, adopting more barbaric and brutal philosophies, yet remaining loyal to the other factions. Unknown Continent The following races and factions surged in Khaliz-Dorahn after Pandora and Heletrios created an alternate reality to protect it from the Evil One should it ever escape. These factions rose from the descendants of those who migrated to the Unknown Continent after the imprisonment of the Evil One. The Merfolk The merfolk planeswalker Allagras arrived at the Unknown Continent in the year 1628 NKY. He was escaping from his homeworld Korrinayru, and decided to settle in Khaliz-Dorahn. However, feeling lonely for being the only merfolk in the world, he used his magic and, with the aid of some locals, managed to aid the evolution of the sea life in order to create the first merfolk of Khaliz-Dorahn. The Endrisons Following Pandora's orders, most Rehisons sailed from the Main Continent and headed towards the Unknown Continent, where they established themselves in a region they named Endris-Dorahn, calling it that way because "Endris" means "truth", making them the "true born" of Khaliz-Dorahn. They carried the traditions of the Rehisons and kept the customs of the old Khaliz-Dorahn alive. However, after their leader Erinoss had a revelation that Pandora had betrayed her friends and the world itself during the battle against the Evil One to ensure her survival, the Endrisons forsook her. The Prosanians Some Rehisons who migrated to the Unknown Continent went against Pandora's will and let some Danuri and Lafterii know about this new place. Those humans who sailed alongside the elves established Prosania, where they built a new society that honored both Danuri and Lafterii culture. The Dryads The merfolk were not the only Khalizor race that originated in the Unknown Continent. A few decades after the arrival of the Endrisons and the Prosanians, dryads began appearing among the land of Gendra. Pacifistic in nature, they learned the customs of the Endrisons in order to develop their own culture. The Vampires While their origin is uncertain, it is believed that the vampires that rose and populated Subturgia are descendants of the creatures Thellior spawned during his stay in the Darklands. The vampires are the bane of the Unknown Continent and the main opponents of Allagras and those under his care. They've enslaved the undead that roam the Deadlands and are constantly trying to take over the entire land. The Drow On their early years in the Unknown Continent, the Endrisons tried to populate its majority. Those who went north established themselves in the land of Reolem. However, they were attacked by the vampires and vampirized in the process, giving way to a new race of elvish vampires known as the Drow. The Drow became aberrations that are now on the hunt for their former people and their sworn enemies. The Beragnians Just like Fellorie, the country of Beragnos is a harsh environment, but unlike Fellorie, this is not caused by a desert wasteland but by frost-punished snowy peaks. Beragnian humans and goblins have turned to their most savage and primitive instincts to have a shot at survival, becoming feral creatures and abandoning the ties of civilization to ensure they can keep on living. Notable Khalizors * Pandora: '''The first Khalizor planeswalker and the oldest Khalizor alive. She used to be the protector of Khaliz-Dorahn, but renounced her position after the events regarding the creation and the imprisonment of the Evil One. Though she remained idolized for years, the Endrisons learned the truth about her actions during the creation of the Shield and renounced her. * '''The Evil One: The most powerful creature to ever exist in Khaliz-Dorahn. It was created by Thellior and Makranos in an attempt to subdue the world, but It evolved and developed enough power and will to set Its own conquering plans in motion. It was imprisoned inside the Shield for 110 years but managed to escape and resume its decimation of Khaliz-Dorahn. * [[Merkurio Zellurys|'Merkurio Zellurys']]: 'A Lafterii planeswalker who, despite being a powerful mindmage and elementalist and over a hundred years old, has a childish personality. He used to be nomadic and only explore the Multiverse for research purposes, but after the liberation of the Evil One and its aftermath, he's been fighting for numerous causes accross the planes. He is the son of the planeswalker Heletrios and the first Lafterii in recorded history to ever be able to wield both red and blue mana (although not since birth). * 'Leem: 'The Danuri leader. During the war against the Evil One, the left side of his face and his left hand came into contact with It and were blighted. He spent most of the next 110 years in seclusion, with the blight slowly corrupting his mind until he became a sleeper agent of the Evil One. * 'Gallord: 'A Danuri soldier. He spent most of his life working for the Order of the Shield and eventually became a member of the Danuri Triumvirate. He fought against the Evil One after Its liberation and saved Khaliz-Dorahn by giving up both his spark and his life. * [[Rallios|'Rallios]]: 'A Fellor warrior who was born from a vestige of the Evil One. He was created with the sole purpose of destroying the Shield and managed to do it in death. * 'Logayr: The Lafterii Magistrate during the final years of the War of the Shield. He took a huge part in the reconciliation between the Danuri and the Lafterii and guided Gallord and Merkurio even after death, helping Gallord fulfill his fate and save the world. * Roggar: One of Lafterwal's most adept elementalists. He organized a coup against Logayr when the Magistrate began aiding Merkurio, but ended up joining the cause after the release of the Evil One. After the reality clashes were dealt with, he became the leader of the Lafterii, a position he holds to this day. * Zadrim: 'The representative of Lumia from the Danuri Triumvirate and its oldest member. Zadrim is a wise man, who only speaks when necessary. He has a solemn yet adamant personality and will always try to find the rational aspect to every situation. * 'Mutren: 'The representative of Trupia from the Danuri Triumvirate. He is a passionate man with a strategic mind. Though sometimes he lets his emotions take over him, every choice he makes is for what he believes is the good of his people. * 'Omenn: 'The representative of Gallia from the Danuri Triumvirate. He is sensible and sensitive, and always seeks for peaceful resolution whenever possible. * [[Seluriel|'Seluriel]]: 'A Danuri planeswalker and member of the League of Five. He was a formidable soldier and the Danuri leader during the creation and rise of the Evil One. * [[Mawdryk|'Mawdryk]]: '''Leader of the Endrisons and direct descendant of the Rehison that guided his kin to the Unknown Continent and helped them settle and thrive. * '''Batrest: A brave Fellor warrior. Throughout his entire life he was a formidable partriot who fought bravely for the cause his people believed in. After the revelation that the Fellors were used to liberate the Evil One and Rallios's death, he rose as the leader of the Fellors and joined the New Order to speak on their behalf. He survived the liberation of the Evil One and its aftermath, and decided to remain in the Unknown Continent trying to help Beragnians return to civilization. * [[Tharyen|'Tharyen']]: '''The leader of the vampires and the main enemy of the forces of the living in the Unknown Continent. He is well known for his sadistic nature and relentless desire to subdue others. Planeswalker Visitors * '''Heletrios * Allagras * Thellior * Makranos * Elspeth Tirel * Koth Trivia * Lafterwal is an anagram for Waterfall. * Reolem is an anagram for Elmore, the fictional city from The Amazing World of Gumball. * The reason the demonym Lafterii has two i's at the end is because the Lafterii are so arrogant and stubborn they wanted it to be longer than the Danuri demonym in an evident way. Category:Planes Category:Planes with sets Category:Korakhosverse